The Kissing Bet
by XxRossLynchLoveForeverxX
Summary: Austin and Ally make a bet to see who can go longer without kissing each other. *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

**A/N: Hey Guys! Ok so I think I know what some of you might be thinking. "What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be writing your other story!" Well haha, I'm still working on some other chapters of that story, but I promise I will update my other story the next time I update. But for now, this is a multichap, probably about 2 or 3 chapters long. Just a little something to keep you guys entertained if I'm running slow on my other story. Ok, so tell me what you guys think about it. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! **

* * *

**The Kissing Bet **

Trish and Dez were walking into Sonic Boom for another Team Austin meeting. When they saw their two other best friends Austin and Ally. Or should I say _Austin&Ally_. Yeah that's right, these two began dating months ago, and are still going strong in their relationship. And even though Trish and Dez found their relationship cute, they also couldn't help but be a tad grossed out. Why? Well, when you're walking into Sonic Boom and the first thing you see is Austin and Ally sucking faces, the next thing you're gonna do is walk right out. And that is exactly what Trish and Dez wish they could do, but they had a meeting to attend.

"Yo break it up you two!" yelled Trish. However, Austin only pulled Ally closer to him, and resumed kissing her.

"Ally! Tell your boyfriend to quit eating your face! You need to breathe!" she yelled at Ally. But Ally being to lost in her and Austin's kiss, waved her off with a wave of her hand.

Trish walked over to Dez. "You do it or I do it?" she asked.

Dez sighed. "Would you do the honors?" he asked.

Trish nodded. "I would be honored." Then walked over to the corner where Dez puts all of his 'Collections' if you call an old pile of thrash and dead insects a collection. She quickly picked a stick and scooped up a dead spider. Then walked over to where Austin and Ally stood and shoved the stick right into their faces.

Their eyes opened and widened to the size of saucers as soon as they saw the old tiny dead creature on the stick. They pulled away from each other and both ran to the stairs. Ally hiding behind Austin, and Austin's hands spread out to the sides, protecting both him and the beautiful girl behind him.

Trish threw the spider back into the corner, for the next time to be used, because trust me. It will be used ALOT more.

"Trish!" shrieked both Austin and Ally. "I know we kiss alot, but is it really necessary to bring out the spider?" Austin asked.

Trish and Dez looked at each other helplessly, then turned to stare at the loving couple in front of them.

"Uh, yea-huh." replied Dez.

"Yeah! I think It's really necessary!" yelled Trish. "You two are always kissing or hugging or cuddling! And it's starting to get annoying!" she said. "And whenever we try to pull you off of each other, you only pull the other one closer!"

Austin and Ally were staring at each other dreamily when Trish came out of her lecture. "It's called love Trish, don't fight it." Ally said. Then placed herself in Austin's arms. Trish rolled her eyes at this. Unlike Dez who was swooning.

"I wish someone would do that to me!" said Dez. This received some weird stares from the three friends.

"You're a BOY! MORON! Or are you just an unusual crossover!" **[1] **yelled Trish at Dez.

"It's called loving love Trish! **[2]** Maybe you should try it sometime!" shouted Dez.

Austin and Ally both rolled their eyes this time.

"Guys guys guys." said Austin. Then gently removed Ally from his arms and walked over to Trish and Dez. "You're taking this all wrong. Me and Ally are celebrating our love. Something BOTH of you should be doing." replied Austin. As soon as he saw Trish and Dez's shocked faces, his smiled turned into a smirk.

"We don't like eachother!" yelled Dez.

Trish glared her hardest at Austin. This action did not go unnoticed by him. he recognized that glare. It was the same glare she would always give Dez right before she hit him so hard his screams could be heard all the way from Texas. Austin ran behind the counter, Trish hot at his heels. Getting rather annoyed and tired of chasing Austin around and around the counter, she ran over to the corner with the spider and the stick again. Only this time she pried off the spider from the stick and resumed chasing and beating Austin with it. She finally smacked him on his butt with the stick and Austin yelled out a quick high-pitched girlish scream. Making Trish, Dez and Ally laugh.

"Ally! I feel harrazed!"**[3]** yelled Austin.

Ally shook her head, still laughing. "Austin you can't be feeling harrazed if she's not attacking you right where you're standing." replied Ally through muffled laughs.

"Well I feel harrazed, from a distance." said Austin. Then pouted and crossed his arms like a little 8yr old boy who just got his favorite toy taken away from him.

Trish quieted down. "Awww maybe wittle Ally should kiss wittle Austin's butt cheeks so that he can feel better." replied Trish in an annoying voice people usually use with babies.

"Actually that would really help." said Austin.

Ally seemed shocked at the thought. "I'm not kissing that." she said.

"Reaally? Because you seem to kiss him for any other reason." said Trish.

"Not my fault he practically begs for these lips." said Ally pointing at her lips.

"Ple-ase! Ally you're the one who begs for this." said Austin, striking a hot pose while at it.

"Funny. But you can stop pretending we all know you're the one that begs. Besides, you couldn't go a day without kissing me." said Ally.

"Suuuree, I bet you I could go longer than you without kissing the other one." said Austin.

Ally's eyebrows shot up. "You wanna bet?!" replied Ally.

Austin walked closer to Ally. "Bet on it!" **[4]**

"Loser has to do a favor for the winner." said Ally. Walking closer to Austin. They were now face-to-face.

They shook hands.

"Game On!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so how was that? Good? Bad? Review! And tell me! Again, Sorry for not updating My Boy In My Spanish Class. But I kind of got stuck on the last chapter and have to do some changes to it. But I PROMISE the next time I log in I will update it! **

**[1]: Haha! They actually said that today in my Theater Arts class! This kid was improvising a girl Haha LOL! :D **

**[2]: Same thing Ally's mom said! :D **

**[3]: A Boy said this in my Science class! He said he was feeling harrazed just by looking at the frogs we have to dissect. **

**[4]: Awww! A High School Musical Song! I've been listening to it recently! Oh my god! I almost cried! It reminded me of when I was younger! And used to have a HUGE crush on Zac Efron. **

**Add me on Twitter! I'm: RossLynchLuv3 **

**Thanks for Reading! :D **


	2. Chapter 2: Bring on the Games

**A/N: Hi guys! Ok, here is chapter 2 of The Kissing Bet. Sorry I didn't post it yesterday, again, some of my cousins came to visit. Then I got distracted...then we went to my aunts house. I was going to use their laptop to finish, but I ended up getting distracted. So, I'm here now finishing it, sorry for taking long But I hope this chapter makes up for it. **

* * *

Chapter 2:

**The Kissing Bet**

Days have passed and neither Austin nor Ally had caved in. No matter how hard the other one tried to make the other give in, they wouldn't. Right now both of them were in the practice room at Sonic Boom, trying to write a song. While Trish and Dez were downstairs running the store.

Ally was seated on the couch the had put up there, applying lip gloss while Austin watched wide eyed seated on the baby grand piano bench.

"mmmmm" hummed Ally happily knowing she had Austin in the palm of her hand. "Strawberry." she said. "Do you like strawberry's Austin?" she asked tentively.

He nodded. "I do. I-I like them very much." he said.

"Hmm, I wonder if you would like them more, when you're tasting them on my lips?" she asked.

He once again nodded. "I would, but tasting them on your lips would mean giving up the bet. And Austin Moon doesn't lose bets" he said gaining his confidence back.

Ally rolled her eyes at this. Of course he would act all macho about it."Fine then, I guess you'll have to go kiss-less, until you give up. Because, I am not going to give in as easily as you."

"Oh really?" replied Austin mischievously. "Because you caved in easily even before this bet." he started moving closer to Ally as he said this.

Ally's eyebrows raised. She began to get nervous. Austin always knew her weaknesses. She stepped back, every time he stepped closer.

"What's wrong Ally?" he asked playfully.

"You don't get the meaning of personal space." she responded shakily.

"Do you want personal space?" he asked, his voice beginning to get husky.

She slightly nodded, unsure of how to answer that question. She did want personal space so that she wouldn't be tempted to kiss him right there, yet at the same time she didn't want any personal space. She wanted him to hold her and kiss her like he used to. Gathering up enough strength to not give in. She slightly pushed him away.

"It would be nice." she said.

He gaped at her. Eyes wide, mouth opened. He thought she would give in by now. Obviously he was wrong. Ally was stronger than he thought.

"Told ya, I don't cave in that easily." she said. Then walked out of the practice room, leaving a dumbfounded Austin.

* * *

Ally walked down the staircase to get to the bottom floor of Sonic Boom. Only to be greeted by the sight of Dez being spanked by Trish with the same stick she spanked Austin with.

"Trish!" Ally exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"He was calling me inappropriate things!" she yelled, and kept spanking him.

Ally shook her head and ran to go snatch the stick away from Trish.

"I'm gonna have to hide sticks from you! You can't keep abusing our friends with sticks!" she exclaimed.

At that moment Austin walked down the stairs.

"What is going on? I was trying to take a nap!" he announced.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" asked Dez.

Austin glared at Dez.

"You know how cranky he gets when he's tired." Ally said.

"I'm hungry!" exclaimed Austin.

Dez walked over to his corner to pick up his backpack of crazy random stuff. He started looking inside it. Finally, he pulled out a shiny red apple.

"Here, have an apple!" said Dez. Walking up to Austin and handing him it.

Austin thanked Dez. The took a huge bite.

Ally stared wide-eyed at Austin's lips.

She watched the way Austin ate the apple. Why? You ask? Well, because of the apple thesis. Trish and Ally first heard of this when hey were on the sixth grade. Three of their classmates came in one day, telling every other girl about the apple thesis.

Flashback:

_Amber, Lilly and Nina came running into 's class squeeling like anyother pre-teen girl would._

_Ally and Trish both walked up to them. _

_"What's got you guys so excited?" asked Trish. _

_The three other girls quit squeeling and began explaining the apple thesis to Trish and Ally. _

_"Ok, so. We left a bowl of apples in the boys locker room." explained Amber. _

_"How did you-" began Ally. _

_"We have our ways Dawson." responded Lilly. _

_"Anyways, we also installed a camera there." continued Amber. _

_'This is plain weird.' thought Ally. _

_"So what? You guys are going to watch them na-" started Trish. But ended up getting cut off too. _

_"No! We're going to watch them eat apples!" said Nina. _

_"Yeah! We're going to see which ones the better kisser and then ask him out." continued Lilly._

_"What do apples have to do with anything?" asked Ally still not getting the point of all of this. _

_Amber sighed. "We watch a boy bite into an apple, we watch the way his lips move when he's taking a bite out of it. Then it depends if he's a good kisser or not." she said. _

_Ally shook her head. "Guys, that's obviously not gonna work." she said. _

_"Yes it does! it's pure science!" exclaimed Amber._

_"And if you don't believe us. Come watch the footage, then once we decide which one is the better kisser you get to kiss him first. Then you decide it it's true or not." said Nina. _

_Ally hesitated, but nodded._

End of Flashback.

Let's just say, that was Ally's first kiss and possible her best. That is until Austin waltzed into her life of course. Austin's kisses were the best and watching him eat that apple would make her want to kiss him. She had to step up her game, and turn the tables.

She dashed to the Sonic Boom bathroom. Lifted up her skirt a little. Messed up her hair, the way Austin liked it. And applied red lipstick. Another thing Austin liked. No. Actually he loved, her red lips. He found it both really attractive to see them more red after they pulled away from a full on make out session, and irresistible. And she would take advantage of that, and use it against him.

She walked out of the bathroom. Immediately catching Austin's attention.

He started making his way to her slowly.

Trish and Dez watching from the side.

"We're gonna give you some privacy" said Trish. Then pushed Dez out of Sonic Boom and walked out.

Ally could feel Austin's warm hot breath on her lips.

One more inch and they would be locking lips.

He began leaning in...

_'This is it' _thought Ally.

When suddenly...

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! This isn't the end, I still have a few more chapters for this multi chap. However, I'm thinking of turning it into a story. And YOU guys, have the POWER to choose. Review and tell me, or take the poll in my profile and vote, should I keep it a Multi-Chap or turn it into a Story? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And tell me. :D Oh! And I'm also going to start working on One-Shots so, be on the lookout for those. :D Oh!...again. Haha here are some of my reply's to ur reviews :)**

**Reviews: **

**jazzybizzle: Aww :D Really? I didn't think I would hook anybody with the first chapter :) Thanks for reviewing! You rock :D **

**CupcakeArt: Thanks! And yea I WILL keep writing :D **

**CrAzYbutLoVaBIE: First off, LOVE your name! I totally agree with you on the PDA thing :D And thanks, haha that actually happened to me when I was younger, my mom was chasing me to spank me, that's one of the reasons on why I put that there :D **

**danceisforever1: Thanks for taking your time and reviewing! It means alot. :D Espeacially when you put the 'Love! Love! Love!' parts :D **

**Awesomesauce325: ALSO! LOVE your name! Thanks SO much for reviewing! Haha me too, I thought Gabriella leaving was pretty sad, but he redeemed himself and that's the point of Bet on it :D Aww! Thanks, that comment of me being an awesome writer REALLY got me blushing. *blush* *blush* lol :D Thank you. **

**Guest: Haha who doesn't love bets? Thanks for reviewing! :D **

**NE: I hope you liked this chapter :D And thanks for reviewing 3  
**

**Savanna: I've seen your name in some of my other story reviews :) And thank you :D SO much for taking your time to review it means ALOT to me :D So thank you SO SO SO much 3 **

**csimesser1: I TOTALLY LOVE WATCHING CSI! SO I TOTALLY 3 YOUR NAME! I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for reviewing :D **

**LoveShipper: Haha the spider scene was one of the funniest things that has me cracking up when I'm typing :D **

**URxGORGEx: I bet you ARE GORGE! :D Gorge means gorgeous right? Sorry I can be kind of clueless sometimes :) Lol Hahahaha LOL seriously? And she sang Beyonce?! Your comment got me laughing REALLy hard I had to run to the bathroom :D**

**I Love Zacey: I hope you liked this :) And thanks for reviewing 3 **

**Guest: Lol :D Here's another chapter for ya :D**

**LovePeach16: I've been reading your stories and think you totally rock in writing, and thank you :D **

**TeamMindless143: This chapter was going to go a different way but I changed it up a bit and BOOM! :D This happened, hope you enjoyed reading this. And thank you SO much for reviewing 3 **

**BookwormsAREcool: I agree, bookworms ARE cool :D here's another chapter for you, and thank you for being so patient for waiting :)**

**amber: Your review gave me more courage to write :) Thank you :D **

**auslly3: WOW! How did it feel? Lol :D Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**Guest: I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out who will crack first or if they will both give in :) Thanks for reviewing :D **

**Guest: Thanks for correcting my TERRIBLE spelling. I knew something was off about it, I just didn't know how to spell it. :) **

**Ok, so maybe I lied. I replied to ALL of the reviews but it was REALLY fun! :D Now remember PM me or Review or take the poll in my profile to decide if I should keep it a Multi-Chap or change it to a Full Story. :D **

**Follow Me on Twitter: RossLynchLuv3 **

**Thanks! :D **

**And Goodnight! Guys! :D I LOVE YOU ALL! 333**


	3. Chapter 3: Paranoid

**A/N: HOORAY! NO MORE SCHOOL! Thank God for the Holidays! :D No More School= More Updates! Here's Chapter 3 of "The Kissing Bet" Thank you to those of you who favorited, followed and reviewed! I LOVE YOU GUYS! SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR THIS! I'm SO Sorry! For not updating sooner! But here it is! :D Oh. And about the 'Turning this multi-chap into a story' thing, I decided I'm keeping it a multi-chap. I hope I didn't dissapoint anybody because of this. But after this multi-chap is over, a new story will be on it's way! :) Anyways, enough of my excessive talking. Here is Chapter 3 of "The Kissing Bet." Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 3:

**The Kissing Bet**

HE PULLED AWAY!

A smirk worn on his face.

"You didn't think I'd give in that easily? Did ya Ally?" Austin asked playfully, already knowing the answer.

Ally stared at him wide eyed.

"Although I gotta admit, what your wearing, your messed up hair and those red lips of yours. Are a big turn on." he admitted.

Ally blinked, obviously shocked.

_'He just led me on?!' _

"C'mon Ally, you know me better than that. Besides, I told you I you I wouldn't cave in earlier in the practice room." he said.

Ally didn't last long frozen. Se came out of her shock minutes later.

"So you just played with me a few minutes ago by pretending you were going to kiss me?!" said Ally in a loud almost screaming voice. All people that were left in Sonic Boom fled, probably never coming back. Due to the girl (Ally) that just screamed out of nowhere.

"Hey! This _is _a bet remember! And even though it's killing me to not just kiss you already. I can't give in. I'm sorry" he said.

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. But you better watch out Austin. You played me this time. But the next time, you won't." she said threatening, then walked upstairs to the practice room . Leaving Austin in a deserted Sonic Boom.

* * *

Austin and Dez were at the food court. Dez eating fries like nobody's business. And Austin, well, he was getting paranoid. He hadn't seen Ally all day after the 'thing' that had happened at Sonic Boom just a few days ago. And honestly it was frightening him to think about what Ally was planning. You might not believe this, but, Ally was actually improving at getting revenge. Ever since Trish and her got back at them for reading her book. She had learned the 'evil' ways, as Trish would say.

"And that's how my grandma fell off a bridge." finished Dez.

_'He was talking?' _wondered Austin. Had he been spacing out that long that he missed out on a whole speech on how Dez's grandmother had fallen off a bridge.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Austin. "I was out."

"Well why were you spacing out?" asked Dez, then resumed to eat fries.

"It's this whole bet thing." said Austin. "It's got me stressing out! Especially since Ally said she's going to 'get back' at me."

"Then why are you stressing out? You know how bad Ally is at revenge. I bet she'll just put another 'Kick Me' sign on your back and get over with it." responded Dez.

Austin shook his head furiously at Dez. "In case you haven't noticed, Trish is Ally's best friend." said Austin.

"Yea, and Ally is Trish's best friend. They're both best friends for life. And your point is?" asked Dez.

Austin rolled his eyes at his best friend's obliviousness.

"Yea but Trish is freakingly awesome at getting revenge." explained Austin.

Dez nodded. And crossed his legs like a girl who's about to deliver gossip would. And that's what he did. "Are you kidding me? She is the worst! I used her bra as a slingshot once and she got SO mad! That when we went to our annual class fieldtrip, I fell asleep on the bus and she promised she'd wake me up. Next thing I know, I woke up in Mexico!" exclaimed Dez.

Austin's eyes widened. Now he was really scared. And Dez wasn't really helping his case, much less giving him some words of encouragement. Sure, Ally wouldn't let Trish go as far as to send him to Mexico while he's dozing off. But she looked really threatening when she said she would get him back for playing with her.

Austin sighed.

"Your missing the big picture here Dez! Trish, is Ally's best friend! And Trish, is GREAT at getting revenge, and may I say it again. Trish is Ally's BESTFRIEND!

Dez's face looked puzzled. Until realization hit him, his face now full with sympathy for his best friend.

"uummm, buddy. I'm no Trish expert, although I'm a heck of a good Trish anger riser. I think you should be running your way to Mexico." said Dez.

_'Thanks for the words of encouragement Dez.' _thought Austin sarcastically.

* * *

Austin and Dez timidly walked into Sonic Boom. Eyes searching the whole room looking for a brown haired beauty and a dark brown curly haired Latina. Nothing. They cautiously approached to the center of the room, careful not to make any noise. In case the two girls were upstairs.

They let out a sigh of relief.

"Woah good thing they aren't here right Austin?" said Dez loudly.

Austin's eyes widened.

"Dude! Don't make any noise!" hissed Austin in a whisper.

"OK!" called out Dez.

But at Austin's angry look. He whispered "Ok."

The two boys were just about to leave when,

"Hi Austin! Hi Dez!" called out Ally from upstairs. Soon followed by Trish walking out of the practice room and joining Ally at the small balcony by the stairs.

_'Oh no.'_ Though Austin and Dez.

* * *

**Sadly, this multi-chap only has like 1 or 2 more chapters left. But on the bright side another story is coming up :D THANK YOU! To those of you who favorited, reviewed and followed! OMG! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! :D Now, since I have more time to update, I will. But only on one condition...REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! FAVORITE! FAVORITE! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! FOLLOW! FOLLOW! :D THANK YOU! :D XOXOXO**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! 33333333333333 XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

**Oh, and on the last chapter of this, I'll put in a sneak peek of my following story :D**

**Next Update: The Boy In My Spanish Class! :D **

**Follow Me on Twitter: RossLynchLuv3 **

**Thank You Guys! Goodnight! :D **


	4. Chapter 4: Game Over

**A/N: Hey Guys! I know I said I was going to update "The Boy In My Spanish Class" and I was, but I just had to upload the last chapter of this Multi-Chap. Yeah that's right, this is the last chapter of "The Kissing Bet". But on the bright side at the bottom of this, is a sneak peek of my upcoming story "Wrong Stars" so hopefully you'll like it. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, favoriting and following this story. I am truly grateful for that. So to show my appreciation, here is an EXTRA long chapter. I Love You All :D Anyways, here's the last chapter, and longest so... Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 4:

**The Kissing Bet **

"What'cha guys up to?" asked a cheery Ally walking down the stairs. Followed by Trish.

"Yeah Austin and Dez. What _'are'_ you up to?" asked Trish with a creepy tone as same as her smile. If she was trying to creep out Austin and Dez, she was doing a heck of a good job at it.

"N-Nothing." shakily responded Dez.

"Why are you so scared? I don't bite." said Trish.

"You sure about that?" asked Dez.

"So, Austin, wanna go work on the song?" interrupted Ally.

_'She's acting normal. Too normal.' _thought Austin.

"I would, but I-I have a doctor's appointment to go to." and with that, he speed walked out of Sonic Boom. Soon followed by Dez. Leaving Allt and Trish in a smirk fest.

Both Ally's and Trish's smirks widened at the sight of them running as fast as they could, as soon as they stepped out of Sonic Boom.

_'It's working' _thought Ally.

* * *

Dez was seated on Austin's bed playing with a string he had found on the carpet. But soon got tired of that so he resumed to watch Austin 'lose his mind'.

Austin paced around his room, running his hands through his hair the way he did when he was frustrated, scared or nervous.

"What am I going to do?!" Austin finally yelled out after all that pacing. Which was making Dez dizzy. "They're out to get me!" yelled Austin.

Dez stood up, and walked over to Austin. He layed a comforting hand on his shoulder, however his words weren't as comforting as Austin thought they would be.

"Relax, the worst thing that could happen would be Trish and Ally both running over you with a bus, and then drag your body to a dumpster and leaving it there to be eaten by rats, spiders, worms, hobos-" not wanting to hear more, Austin cut him off.

"Geez Dez you give out the best words of encouragement." replied Austin with a sarcastic comment.

"It's what best friends are for buddy!" said Dez with a cheery tone.

Austin rolled his eyes, yet again at his best friends obliviousness.

"What am I going to do?" asked Austin with a sigh. "I shouldn't have played with Ally's emotions in the first place to win this bet." he said.

"Yeah, because look at how much you're freaking out now." said Dez.

Austin sighed. "Not helping Dez." he shook his head. "I should just call off the bet. It's not worth it anyway."

Dez gasped. "You, are Austin Moon!" he slapped Austin right across the face.

Austin's eyes and mouth were open wide. "Did-did you just slap me?!" he asked surprised.

_'Slap!' _

"Of course I did! I'm gonna knock some sense into your big head."

_'Slap!' _(right cheek)

"You don't give up on bets!"

_'Slap!' _(left cheek)

"If you do, you'll be a disgrace to the male population in this world!"

_'Slap!' _(right cheek)

"Because men! Don't lose to girls."

_'Slap!' _(left cheek)

"Do you understand me?!"

_'Slap!' _(right cheek)

"Hahaha! Your cheeks make a different noises when you slap them." **[1] **

_'Slap!' _(left cheek)

_'Slap!'_ (right cheek)

_'Slap!' _(left cheek)

_'Slap!' _(right cheek)

Austin's hands caught Dez's before he could slap him again.

"Quit slapping me!" yelled Austin.

Dez sent Austin a sheepish look. "Sorry. Um, Austin you might wanna put some ice on- well, actually ALL over your face."

Austin glared at Dez. "Really? Nooo, I was thinking of letting my face go through this throbbing pain you caused!."

"Well it's your choice if you-" Austin interrupted Dez with a slap.

Pretty soon the slapping turned into a slap war between the two boys.

Mimi came into Austin's room to inform the boys that dinner was ready. But eventually froze at watching them slap eachother, then shook her head dissaprovingly.

"Everytime I come in here, I regret it." she said as she walked out of her sons room. **[2]**

Austin and Dez shrugged and resumed slapping eachother.

* * *

A few days passed and Austin avoided going to Sonic Boom. It was driving him crazy waiting for Ally and Trish to attack, he just wanted to get it over with so that he could continue with his everyday cheery life. Although, he wanted to not go to Sonic Boom he had to. Another Team Austin meeting was in order and he couldn't skip it.

_'What if they get me here?!' _he thought.

He wouldn't be shocked if today was the day they got him. In fact he would be relieved. He could finally go to sleep. He stayed up every night awake and alert, he hadn't even showered! He thought that if he closed his eyes for just a second to enjoy the warm running water, he'd end up with a fork stabbed to his neck. **[3]**

Yeah, that's how paranoid he was.

He was tired of all of this, he wanted to be able to kiss his girlfriend whenever he wanted, and most important just get this bet over with.

He walked into Sonic Boom, as tired as ever. He was wearing gray sweat pants with a white v-neck and some man sandals with white socks on. His hair messed up and bags under his eyes.

"Hey guys..." he said sleepily.

All customers turned to stare at him shocked, and as soon as they caught a wiff of him they ran out of Sonic Boom.

He walked towards his friends. Them backing up every time he stepped closer to them.

"Austin take a shower!" yelled Trish.

"I can't." said Austin.

"Why? Did they cut the water at your place again?" asked Dez.

"No.."

"Then why?" asked Ally.

"Because, you two-" he pointed at Ally and Trish. "are going to get me when I'm off-guard." he said.

Trish and Ally smiled.

"Oh Austin, we aren't going to get you when you're off-guard." replied Trish.

"You bet you're not." said Austin. This confusing both Ally and Trish.

"Huh?" they both asked.

Austin marched up to Ally. Grabbed her by the waist, dipped her and planted a big old squared kiss right on her lips.

**Minutes Later...**

Austin and Ally were still kissing...

**Minutes Later...**

Still kissing...

**Minutes Later...**

Man are they ever going to come out for air?!

**One Second Later...**

Finally!

"Now you can't get me" said Austin. After they both pulled away. Gasping for air.

"Oh, Austin Austin Austin. We've already gotten you." replied Trish shaking her head.

"Huh?" now it was Austin and Dez's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Austin.

Ally finally getting her breath back to normal responded to that. "I sat back and relaxed knowing you would fall for the trap. I watched how you were getting more paranoid. How you were getting confused and just wanted to get over with this bet. How the suspicion of me and Trish was scaring you even more. That you decided to end this bet yourself." she explained.

"Wait wait wait. So, you got back at me, by not getting back at me?" asked Austin. "That's...genius."

"Good thinking Trish." said Dez.

"As much as I want to take credit for this genius idea, I can't. Because I didn't come up with it" said Trish.

"Then who did?" asked Dez.

"Ally came up with it." said Trish with a proud smile covering her face.

"Ally?" yelled Dez and Austin.

"Yep!" exclaimed Ally. "Pretty clever right?" she said.

The two boys nodded.

"Anyways, you two haven't kissed, or cuddled and have barely touched eachother. So we'll leave you to it." said Trish as she and Dez both walked out before Austin and Ally began with their lovey dovey stuff.

"So where were we?" asked Austin with a flirty smile.

"Hmm, I think you'll have to remind me." Ally said with the same flirty smile that was plastered on Austin's face.

Austin slipped his hands around her small waist and pulled her close. Ally snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. They both leaned in and their lips met. Both mouths moving in perfect synchronization. They could feel sparks.

Let's just say, although caving in first meant he 'was a disgrace to the male population' he was glad he did. Because if he didn't he wouldn't be enjoying this moment with the most lovely girl in the whole world.

Ally.

_His _Ally.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so this was the last chapter of "The Kissing Bet". And although I wish I could continue it, I can't. Because I have another story coming up. And you guys get a sneak peek of "Wrong Stars" here you go! **

* * *

_Wrong Stars_

_**Austin POV **_

_Her face is plastered on magazines and billboard's. She's been spreading like a wild fire through the world. She's Hollywood's new 'it' girl. She thinks she'll still be the same girl after she wins her first Grammy._

_Lies. _

_She won't be the same girl. She'll forget about her family, forget about her life before she was discovered, forget about who she was. _

_Like I did. _

_I'm Austin Moon. I'm currently known as Hollywood's bad boy. And I plan to stay that way. I don't want anybody expecting something from me, because I'll just let you down. I love being the in spotlight and don't care if I hurt your feelings while kicking you out of it. And this Ally Dawson girl was stealing it from me. _

_I don't care if she's Hollywood's 'it' girl or America's sweetheart. She stole something from me and I intend on getting it back. _

_No matter if I destroy her on the way. _

_But the one thing I never planned on, was to fall in love with her._

* * *

**A/N: OK, and there you have it. A sneak peek of my upcoming story "Wrong Stars". Thanks! SO much for reading this multi-chap! For following, favoriting and reviewing. :D It means SO much to me. Thank You Guys! I LOVE YOU ALL! 3333333**


	5. Chapter 5: Humiliation

**A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for the wait but here it is! :D The LAST chapter of my multi-chap The Kissing Bet. Special thanks to ****XxAddictedToWritingxX **** for suggesting the idea of Austin playing a concert in his boxers! :D Thank You for that! This chapter wouldn't have been made if it wasn't for your great thinking and great revenge plotting! :D Oh And, thank you to ALL of you who suggested great idea too! Believe me! I had a heard time piking which one to use because a guest who was named ****Anonymus**** also had a GREAT idea, that's why it took forever for this to be updated. But anyway, here it is! Enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review for this too! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! (BUT I REALLY WANT TO!) **

* * *

Chapter 5:

"C'mon" yelled Ally who was backstage with a poor Austin who kept trying to sneak out every time she turned her back, but sadly he couldn't back out of this one.

"Do I have to?" whined Austin while pouting at Ally.

"Who lost the kissing bet?" she asked with a taunting tone.

"Ok! OK! You won a bet no need to rub it in!" he said offensively.

"Ha Ha, no. But I'm definitely going to rub _this _in your face." she said as she laughed and pulled out her camera from her purse. She quickly snapped a picture and showed it to her boyfriend. "This is definitely going online."

"What happened to the nice Ally? The one that would rather talk this out instead of getting revenge?" he asked, his voice fading at the end just a little.

"She's on vacation." she responded flatly.

"You already got your revenge! Remember? you got back at me by using my paranoia against me? he said raising his two eyebrows and accusingly pointing at her with his finger.

Ally laughed even more. "Oh C'mon Austin! You know that's not my _actual _revenge, that was just a warm-up for the real thing." she said while gesturing with her hands. "Besides, what did _I _get out of it?"

Austin's hands exploded up into the air. "You won the bet!" he exclaimed.

Ally shrugged with her lips tight into a line. "Well I guess. So consider that Trish's revenge."

He shook his head maniacally. "No! This is a new low Ally! Even for you." he finished by grunting and crossing his arms.

"Hey calm down! I'm not so fond of crazed teenage fan girls looking at my boyfriend's six pack either! But I'm surely still going though with it!" Ally yelled.

Austin blushed at that. "You-you don't want girls to look at my six pack?" he asked with a slight boyish giggle escaping his lips at the end.

Ally's face features softened and her lightened smile took over. "Well, yeah. You're Austin Moon, girls already go crazy over your face. Imagine how crazy they'll be when they see your abs." she said and then placed her hand on his stomach, enjoying the feel of it being as hard as a board yet his skin was soft and smooth.

Austin closed his eyes loving the feel of Ally's warm hand touching him.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about my fans okay?" he asked while placing his hand on her chin and raising it slowly. "You're the only one for me."

Ally smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Their body's huddled together close.

_'Dang...even his back is muscular!' _she thought as she started rubbing it.

Austin chuckled and tightened his grip on her. "Thank you."

Ally's eyes widened in surprise. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" she asked.

Austin nodded and bent down to give her a kiss on her forehead. "Yep!"

After they pulled away from their embrace, Ally grabbed her camera again and snapped another picture before laughing. "Ok, now go!" she instructed.

Austin shook his head with fear. "No.." he whimpered.

Ally nodded. "Austin, you lost. Accept it and deal with it like a man." she commanded once more.

Ally went behind Austin and started to push him on the stage.

"Go!" she yelled.

"No..." he whimpered once more leaning on her.

"Austin I don't want to do this, but you caused me to." she said before letting go of him. "It's time to call, the man." she said in a creepy tone of voice. Although it was the thing she shouted next that really freaked him out.

"TRISH!"

"What?" asked the grumpy Latina coming out of nowhere.

"Austin doesn't want to go on stage." simply said Ally with a wink afterwards.

Trish already getting the message winked back. She walked up to a corner backstage and pulled out a magazine, rolling it up into a stick form. Next thing he knew, he's being spanked, again.

"Get out on stage!" yelled Trish.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" came out Austin's unforgettable girly scream. He started jumping up and down trying to avoid being hit in the butt.

"Ok fine! Fine! Ahhh!" cried Austin before he went running out on stage, in nothing but his boxers, shocking his fans.

He grabbed his guitar from one of his band mated and nervously started playing to the tune of "Break Down The Walls" **[1]**

_'Break Down The Walls' _

_'Whoa-oh oh'_

_'Don't be afraid to let them fall' _

_'Break Down The Walls' _

_'Whoa-oh oh' _

_'And then you can have it all' _

"C'mon guys sing along!" he yelled into the mic. However his fans weren't singing along like he expected. Instead they were laughing hard at watching his pink truck boxers starting to sag lower, and lower.

"Yo! Pull up your boxers! I can see rock star crack!" yelled an anonymous person from the crowd.

Austin's face turned tomato red at this point, he stopped playing and pulled them up. Then he looked towards the side lined where Ally and Trish were rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs.

He nervously bit his lip so hard it was turning white and closed his eyes wishing for this to be a dream. When he opened them again, he thought,

_'Well at least it's not being recorded...' _

"Hey Austin! Turn this way!" yelled Dez from the crowd.

Austin searched for his red-haired friend, surprised at the fact that he was indeed holding a camera. "Dez! you're recording this!?"

Dez nodded, "oh yeah! This is going on myTube!"

Austin ignored Dez's last comment and watched as other people slowed down their walking to stare at him, only to end up crying of laughter afterwards.

He rolled his eyes before saying "Move along! Nothing to see her! It's only a sixteen year old rock star playing a concert in his boxers!"

This only made the people crack up harder.

Finally when he couldn't take it anymore, he walked backstage leaving the crazed fan girls and other bystanders laughing as hard as ever.

"Ok! I did it! You can stop laughing now!" he yelled at Trish and Ally.

The girls only clutched their stomachs harder and resumed laughing.

"Ally!" no response. Just laughing. "Babe! Please stop laughing! You're hurting your boyfriend's feelings!" he yelled over all the laughter going on.

"I'm calling you later." he murmured before leaving with a blank face.

* * *

The next day, Austin walked into the mall in a disguise. Seeing he had been humiliated the day before, he didn't want the laughing rants to start again.

He made his way towards his favorite store, Sonic Boom and walked straight into the practice room.

Ally recognized who it was immediately by the way he ran, only one person she knew could run with so much swag. Well that, and he was wearing an orange Hollister **[2]** sweater.

She quickly announced to her dad that she was going on a break, then ran upstairs to the practice room. Once she walked in, she found Austin sitting on the couch with a guitar on his lap.

She snickered when she remembered Austin's image yesterday.

"How's my rock star boyfriend doing?" she cooed with a smile on her face, knowing it would annoy him.

She grabbed the guitar from his lap and replaced it by setting herself on it instead and placing her arms around Austin to play with the hair on the back of his nape.

Austin instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and played with one of her curls too.

"You're mean." he stated after a while of silence.

Ally softly laughed at that. "Hey, it was a bet, and you lost. And since you lost, it was time to pay up." she said.

"Well that's wrong. I wouldn't let thousands of boys that adore you see you in a bikini or something." he said. "I seriously wouldn't." he said after a bit more silence.

Ally smiled. "I know you wouldn't. It would humiliate me way more than you." she said.

Austin shook his head. "No, I mean boys would be checking you out and I don't like that. It's bad enough, everywhere you go they can't keep their eyes oof you. If they see you in a bikini they'd try hitting on you with lame pick up lines. Do you know how insanely jealous that would make me?"

Ally stopped playing with his hair and then hid her face in the crook of his neck. "Aww." she said. "Wait, didn't you always try hitting on me with lame pick up lines?" she asked curiously.

"Well yeah, but when I do it, it's cute and endearing." he stated, making Ally laugh. He smiled loving the sound of her laugh, now playing with two curls and laying his head on hers.

Ally yawned. "I'm tired." she randomly said after yawning, making Austin smile twice more with her cuteness. He imagined her yawn like a kitten.

"Aww." he said out of nowhere.

"What?" asked Ally while her fluttered enjoying the warmness Austin was radiating off him.

"Oh nothing. You're just so cute." he said overjoyed forgetting all about the humiliation he went through yesterday.

"Hm." was the last thing he heard before he watched Ally's eyes close and her steady heartbeat and breathing relax him enough to flutter his eyes close too, and join Ally into a peaceful slumber.

"Hey Ally can you-" started Mr. Dawson before the scenery in front of him completely cut him off.

He smiled at the sight of his daughter and Austin cuddled together sleeping.

He grabbed a blanket from a cabinet near and layed it on the sleeping couple. He watched as Austin automatically tightened his grip on Ally and mumble "Mine." before leaving to work on his shift again.

* * *

**A/N: Awww! I LOVED the ending! In my opinion it was SO cute! Do you guys agree? I hope you do. SORRY for not finishing this sooner, it was REALLY hard to pick the revenge plan. Again, SPECIAL THANKS TO XxAddictedToWritingxX and to all of you guys who submitted a revenge plan too! :) It was SUPER fun writing this, and I hoped you guys found it FUN to read this. :D I started writing this around four and ended just now at 6:38 pm. I would've finished faster because I'm kind of a fast writer, but there was this report about the Madison Hook shooting that happened on Friday, so I got distracted watching it while typing this. I hoped you guys liked reading this, please review, favorite or follow.**

* * *

**I pray for all the families over in Connecticut that are going through this tough time. I don't understand why someone would do this specially to children who haven't even lived yet. :( But they're in a better place now. Heaven opened it's doors to 26 BEAUTIFUL angels who will be safe and happy up there. #PrayForNewton #PrayForConnecticut**

* * *

_"__When you're going through a tough time, don't forget to always have the instinct to smile." - Me. _


End file.
